Seven Months In and Surviving the World To Go
by Black Family Scribe
Summary: A pregnent girl tries to order a birthday gift for her sister's birthday. Things do not turn out as expected. Now she must deal with the world and the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is based of Lollidictator's Manual Series, look it up if you haven't already read it, it's awesome.**

* * *

Lycoris "Manhattan" Reynolds did not look like someone you would normally expect something incredibly strange to happen to. She wore a large blue and green plaid shirt, a paint splattered apron, and equally paint splattered jeans. She wasn't beautiful or seductive or even lovely, she was just a milkmaid sort of cute that at times could look rather pretty. She had a pleasant heat shape to her face with a full lower lip, pointed chin, and button nose. Her most outstanding attribute, on a normal occasion, was her coloring. She had pretty olive-toned skin, smooth and blemish less, emerald green eyes that were only slightly too large for her face, and frizzy, coppery auburn hair that unless she spent hours fighting against fanned out to give her the impression of being electrocuted. But at the moment one thing stuck out more than anything.

Her stomach.

Because at seventeen years of age Lycoris "Manhattan" Reynolds was seven months pregnant. But even this was not the strange thing, no, after seven months Lycoris was used to ever inflating stomach, what made her stop and stare was the conspicuously large white box lying down in her living room with a small pamphlet and a piece of paper on top of it.

Blinking to herself, Lycoris slowly crept foreword to stare at the box. On the front of it was a lime bunny with wings, under which, in equally bright lime coloring, were the words '_Flying Mint Bunny Inc.'_. Lycoris froze. It couldn't be. But it was.

She knew the company. She'd ordered something from their newsletter last night, having been looking for a present for her sister Honey's fifteenth birthday. At the time signing up for the free product testing involving Honey's favorite cartoon had seemed like a good idea. After all Honey ordered stuff from the company all the time and despite their weird name they seemed fine. (Honey had attempted to explain the reason behind it, but it only confused Lycoris more.)

Now it seemed weird.

First off, how had they even known she was looking for a gift involving Hetalia that was exactly like the 'collectable characters' they wanted her to test. Plus she was allowed to keep them after telling the company her opinion on the product and how it functioned. Second, off she'd ordered it last night, how had it arrived so quickly? And thirdly, how had they managed to get it in her door so quickly and quietly? Was it before or after her door bell rang while she was painting the baby's room? (The bright yellow of sunflowers because it seemed gender neutral, although it sent her sister into peels of laughter and Honey kept suggesting naming the baby Ivan if it was a boy.) Picking up the note Lycoris read it, surprised by the short statement.

'_You were busy so I left it in here with the manual. Expect the others to follow._

_-Dallas and Flying Mint Bunny Inc._'

At this Lycoris's eyes were almost hypnotically drawn to the green bunny. Shivering she looked away. They bunny seriously freaked her out. She snatched the manual giving the bunny a suspicious glance and feeling ridiculous as she did. But there was just something so damn suspicious about the thing. Quickly reading the material Lycoris blinked. Perhaps this was actually a prank? Looking down at the box (large enough for a fairly large grown man to have room to stretch in) Lycoris doubted it. All the people she knew who would think this was funny (Honey's little private school buddies) didn't have the patience to pull off such a complicated skim, or the skills.

Looking down at the box and feeling silly Lycoris decided on the simplest solution. Steeling herself and thanking God for her many language lessons over the years, she said quite clearly, "Брат."

The sobbing on the inside of the box disturbed her more thoroughly than anything so far. Knowing that there was no way she could rationalize what was happening she managed, after a bit of struggle with the baby bump (more like a mountain in her humble opinion), to get the lid off. Looking up at her with tears in his bright violet eyes was a man she'd occasionally seen, while her sister was watching the cartoon.

Seeing her he visibly relaxed and smiled a little. "_You are not Natalya. Wh are you, comrade?_"

The thing was it was in Russian, which left her little doubt to his identity, which she had trouble accepting it, even if the pamphlet had said it.

Looking down at him shocked, Lycoris said one thing as her dizziness over took her. "Russia."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's the second chapters, if you see any grammer spelling mistakes, please tell me. Oh, and please baby name suggestions, gender is still undecided and if you know the meaning of the name include it in the reveiw with the name. When I find enough I like I'll let you vote on names and genders.**

* * *

Lycoris woke up slowly and wondered why she was on her couch and how she'd gotten there. Then it all came rushing back to her. Straightening some more she found herself alone in her living room and went cold. She didn't know much about this man who had been delivered (Or anything really beyond what country he represented.), but one thing she did understand was he was dangerous. Lycoris went colder realizing she had yet to reprogram him. Her mind tried to remember what the manual had said and it came to her.

"_Because this unit is a particularly lethal one there is a failsafe reprogramming method. Greet him in Russian if reprogramming directly is too dangerous and make sure you pronounce Ivan the correct way."_

Okay, so all she had to do was find him now. Looking around she felt rather nervous. Potential dangerous, mildly attractive, cyborg thing in a house with young helpless pregnant teenager. That didn't sound like a Sci-Fi movie at all. Well perhaps not completely dangerous, she reminded herself. If she could get to the gun Jason had given her she'd at least have that. But honestly coming after him with a weapon in hand would make her seem like a threat. Being a threat was not a good thing.

Lycoris stiffened, suddenly hearing some movement upstairs, it sounded like her paint cans were being moved. Well at least now she had his location. Standing up the heavily pregnant teenager made her slow moving way up the stairs. Yes, he was definitely in baby's room. She'd shut the door when she'd went downstairs earlier and now it was wide open.

Lycoris paused outside her own bedroom. She could sneak in and grab the gun. And then what? Burst in screaming Russian. That would definitely not endear her to him. So Lycoris walked passed it and peeked into the room, she was startled by what she found.

He had finished the walls and was now using the brown paint she'd found in the basement to pain large beautiful pictures of sunflowers and looping elegant vines. Looking at his concentration and the finished room she actually got teary eyed. It was oddly sweet. Nobody had done something for her ever. And she was very glad she hadn't pulled a gun on him. Clearing her throat and wiping her tears she spoke in clear Russian.

"_It's very nice, but what if it's a boy?_"

The man straightened and turned to look at her towering over her small form. He smiled at her and laid the brush down carefully. "_Sunflowers are bright and full of light. A boy would enjoy them too_, _comrade_."

Lycoris nodded and crept in to admire his work, pretending not to watch him out of the corner of her eye. Looking at the careful meticulous work she almost felt bad about having to reprogram him and wondered if it would hurt or affect him negatively. Sighing and blaming her quickness to warm up to him on hormones she spoke again.

"_It's a pleasure to meet you Ivan Braginski, the Russian Federation._" The man stiffened a moment and his eyes drooped. He still had a sweet smile on his face as he landed on the floor in deep sleep.

Lycoris felt a bit of guilt at his hunched over figure and did her best to straighten him. Looking down at him sadly she decided she could at least bring his stuff up and make him comfortable. After a few trips, and breaks for the easily exhausted pregnant girl, she'd gotten him in a semi-comfortable looking position propped up by some larger pillows and facing the sunflowers. She'd thought it would be appropriate since the manual had mentioned somewhere he was fond of them. She settled a few bottles of vodka near him, placed his cloths in one of the empty guest bedrooms, and laid the pipe in his reach. Why the pipe had been necessary she didn't understand, but laid it there anyway vaguely remembering Honey say something about it and him.

Then feeling a bit maternally affectionate at his peaceful expression while he slept, she'd tucked him in a large blanket remembering how cold it was upstairs. She kept the heating off up there unless it was night. Deciding this was the best she could manage she went downstairs knowing the one person she needed to speak to.

…

**Manhattan-Licorice **has signed in.

**FrUK#1Shipper **has signed in.

**Manhattan-Licorice:** Paige where's Honey?

**FrUK#1Shipper:** Yo, Prego, it's been years since you've been on. How's the bun treating you?

**Manhattan-Licorice:** Fine. Now where's Honey?

**FrUK#1Shipper:** My Roomie ditched me to go gallivanting off with a French guy, hot French guy, and being French I don't blame her, but still.

**Manhattan-Licorice:** Do you have any idea when she'll be back?

**FrUK#1Shipper: **Nope. Something wrong?

**Manhattan-Licorice: **Yes.

**Manhattan-Licorice: **No.

**Manhattan-Licorice:** Maybe.

**FrUK#1Shipper: **Oh, there is definitely wrong if _you_ are being indecisive.

**GermanPasta** has signed in.

**GermanPasta:** Hello Lycoris it's been weeks.

**FrUK#1Shipper:** More like years.

**GermanPasta: **Stop exaggerating _Mon amour (_**An: my Love**_)._

**FrUK#1Shipper: **I love it when you speak French to me _Ma belle citrouille._(**AN:** **my lovely pumpkin**)

**Manhattan-Licorice: **Have you seen Honey, Kat?

**GermanPasta: **Yes, she's on my bed right now.

**FrUK#1Shipper: **You're cheating on me!

**GermanPasta:** No you over reactive French idiot. We were study for our Psych final. You know the class you abandoned me to switch out of.

**FrUK#1Shipper:** My apologies _chérie_ (**AN: darling feminine)**.

**Manhattan-Licorice: **Kat tell Honey to get on.

**GermanPasta: **Of course.

**HoneyforCanadaAwareness: **Hi sis, do you need something?

**Manhattan-Licorice: **Yes, but first, Paige, Kat could you give us a moment alone?

**FrUK#1Shipper:** Since when does the internet have anything to do with privacy?

**GermanPasta: **Let the sisters talk or you aren't getting any.

**FrUK#1Shipper: **Bye!

**FrUK#1Shipper **hassigned out.

**GermanPasta:** Good bye, hope nothing to bad has happened.

**GermanPasta** has signed out.

**HoneyforCanadaAwareness: **So what's the super secret that you needed Paige and Kat gone to tell?

**Manhattan-Licorice:** Alright, let's just say I ordered a 'toy' from your favorite cartoon

**HoneyforCanadaAwareness: **Anime.

**Manhattan-Licorice: **Yes, anime, well lets say these toys turned out to be people, or more exactly Russians. Or a Russian. What would said person need to know about them or where would they discovery important facts?

**HoneyforCanadaAwareness:** Did you finally cave and read Hetalia Fanfiction?

**Manhattan-Licorice: **Please answer the question Honey Bunny.

**HoneyforCanadaAwareness: **You promised never to call me that. And anyway, first that person, hypothetically speaking, should probably read up on their Russian history and read the Hetalia wiki if they're in a hurry or watch/read the anime/manga if they have time.

**Manhattan-Licorice:** Thank you Honey.

**HoneyforCanadaAwareness: **what does this have something to do with my birthday?

**Manhattan-Licorice **has signed out.

…

Lycoris blinked at her laptop screen as she began reading back over the Russian page on Wikipedia. That was a lot of stuff to have to go through. Traumatizing seemed like a good word to describe it. And his wiki page had seemed to agree considering his supposed to be a little mentally insane. The thought saddened and troubled Lycoris to equal degrees. In normal circumstances she wouldn't become attached to someone very quickly, but her emotions weren't exactly the most controllable at the moment. Plus she wasn't exactly used to people doing nice things for her. His sweet face didn't help either. She bit her lip as she came to yet another event that made her heart clench in sympathy.

Then suddenly an arm circled her in a hug and it took all she had not to slap her captor. The fact his iron gripped pinned her arms only helped this case. She turned to find a beaming Russian holding her.

"I am so flattered, comrade, to find you so curious about me." The man told her in a voice that made her melt in the knees and on the inside. Lycoris had a thing for accents. Especially Russian ones. So great a thing she would have a kid in a few weeks.

"Your welcome?" she told him, but it came out a question. He loosened his grip, but only enough to help her stand. Feeling a bit flustered by the attention she simply followed him, uncharacteristically meek, to sit on the couch.

"But if you truly wish to know anything, please ask me, comrade. I am a much more reliable source than that." He waved his hand dismissively at the lap top. Lycoris could only nod as his grin grew and he gently patted her head. Normally she wouldn't have liked the proprietary air of the gesture, but her meekness was stronger than expected.

"I was quite pleased with my treatment those far and found my rooms adequate. We will need more vodka though." He sounded thoughtful and suddenly turned to stare pointedly at Lycoris's belly.

"When will the father be home?" he questioned curiously, purple eyes bright. Lycoris's heart gave a tiny pang at those large child-like eyes. They were like Honey's, though hers were more of a blue and a lot more innocent and childish. Damn, she was screwed if she was already likening him to her most important person in the world.

"Ivan doesn't live with me. He went back to Russia shortly after I got pregnant." Lycoris told him calmly, a bit more comfortable now that it was on something she'd discussed a thousand times before. He did not like this and his frown was more sinister than she'd thought his sweet face could muster.

"The father abandoned you?"

Lycoris nodded a bit chilled at his tone. "Well, not really abandoned," she corrected quickly as his frown deepened. "We came to the agreement that we weren't right for each other romantically peaking. We're friends and he's coming back to see the baby when it's born."

He cocked his head to the side. "Where are your parents?"

Lycoris felt her face tighten instinctively at the sensitive word. "My parents do not wish to be tainted by my fall from grace and sent me away. They did give me enough money for the house and let me take my stuff and they do send some money every month. But I doubt the generosity will last."

"Why not?"

"Because I have no intention of putting my baby up for adoption."

"I see." He paused looking her over thoughtfully, frown disappearing. Then suddenly an even more sinister smile appeared on his face and he lightly stroked her stomach. "Then I shall stay, a woman should not be left alone without a male protector."

Lycoris's pride pricked at that. "This is 2010 Russia, not the 30's!" she hissed indignantly. "I can take care of myself fine!"

He looked at her calmly not seeming to be fazed by the outburst. "I know perfectly well women can take care of themselves. I only meant that you will need assistance in your current condition and need someone strong to help you."

Lycoris had nothing to say to this, startled and a bit touched by what was clearly an offer of help. Seeming pleased with her silence he stood and patted her on the head. She looked at him startled, green eyes wide.

"You stay her and I shall make you something to eat." He told her almost fondly. For some reason though it reminded her more of the fondness someone would address their dog with than a human being to another human being.

Then after a moment's hesitation. "Something involving fish, please. I haven't had fish in ages." He nodded beaming. "Oh, and what should I call you?"

"Ivan, comrade and I shall call you…" he trailed off an looked at her oddly as if just now realizing he didn't know her name.

"I'm Lycoris Reynolds, just Lycoris though." She told him helpfully and he nodded and walked off to find the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Still need baby names, leave them in your reveiw. Please and thank you.**

* * *

Lycoris wasn't exactly sure how most people would expect having an apparently 'psychotic' Russian become your new housemate, but for Lycoris it was working out rather well. Russia seemed both attentive and fascinated by what was in her belly. Lycoris was fond of the fact that he didn't pry and never asked her about her family or past. She returned the favor and eventually began talking happily about Honey. This resulted in him telling her, in a sincerely warm voice she found adorable, about his sisters. He also seemed almost giddy, for him anyway, since she'd allowed him to paint sunflowers in his own room. She'd also discovered he was fond of Chinese food and had taken him out for dinner. A small splurge in the funds she was carefully hording. All in all they seemed to get along swimmingly, other than his occasional slips into what Paige would call his 'creeper' moments.

Lycoris remembered his first 'creeper' moment. She'd left the TV on the history channel and had begun working on the budget, which had to be readjusted with a new house member. She hadn't realized it, but a documentary on the Cold War started playing. Russia had walked into the living room and noticed the contents. She'd been focused on her math problems and hadn't realized Russia was in the kitchen until she heard a soft "kolkolkol" behind her. Screaming she'd turned to find Russia with a rather dark expression behind her. He'd given her a disturbing smile and another "kolkolkol", before turning to grab a bottle of vodka. She didn't know what exactly he'd been muttering in Russian the rest of the night, she hadn't felt the need to get that close, but she knew it was not very flattering towards her country.

Finally, two weeks after Russia had arrived; the doorbell had rung, while she'd been in the kitchen. She'd been vindictively pleased to startle the delivery boy, well man really, catching him laying the box down in her living room. He straightened and tipped his hat to her. He was nice looking. A pleasant masculine cut to his jaw line, swarthy brown skin, green eyes, though they were olive-green instead of her emerald green, and neatly cut brown hair. He also wore a white T-shirt with that stupid green flying rabbit.

"Hello there ma'am." He greeted her pleasantly with an accent she didn't recognize other than Southern, in his voice. It was clear god hated her for giving him such an attractive accent. His grin grew crooked as he took her in and she fingered her prized non-stick frying pan she'd carried with her.

"That was a rather nasty surprise you left last time," she told him darkly giving a grin of her own. Judging from the look in his eyes, she'd copied Ivan's sinister smile rather well. She also had the plus of being a pregnant woman with a frying pan in hand.

"You were the one who ordered 'em, ma'am." He pointed out, grin twitching, but not fading from his dark face.

"Point taken," she admitted grudgingly and stuck out her hand. "Well hand it over so I can see who the next surprise is."

He handed it over pleasantly. Lycoris did not like his grin. _At all._ She scowled and looked down the manual in her hands and began reading. She read it quickly and paused to read it again. The smile on her face made the man raise an eyebrow. She knew this character, he was Honey's favorite, and as such, she knew him as well as she knew Honey. And she knew Honey better than Honey knew Honey.

"Good news?" Lycoris scowled at her guest. But the relief at a sane character had buoyed her mood, making it an unimpressive scowl.

"So who is it?" ha asked after a moment. Lycoris considered not telling him, but decided to be civil.

"Canada," she said happily. The man nodded grin growing much to her annoyance.

"He's a good one to have ma'am. Good with kids I hear." He said giving her belly a pointed look. Her deepening scowl made him go brighter.

"What's your name?" she snapped.

"Dallas, ma'am, pleasure to meet you." He tipped his hat again, though the move had more mocking in it the second time.

"Lycoris, not ma'am." She told him. He raised an eyebrow.

"My parents had unique tastes." She said blandly. "My sister, had it worse. They named her Gaynelle. Now we just call her Honey though."

Dallas chuckled, but was suddenly cut off when a large hand grabbed him from behind. Lycoris jumped startled and saw that Russia was holding him up and smiling at him. It wasn't his good smile.

"Hello there." He greeted Dallas who was returning his smile warily as he dangled in the air. "Who are you, comrade?"

"This is Dallas." Lycoris cut in walking foreword to gently place her hand on his arm. He looked down at her curiously.

"It's fine Ivan, he was just delivering our newest guest." She explained. Russia looked at Dallas carefully and abruptly dropped the smaller man on the ground. Russia smiled in a way that dared the man to comment. Wisely, in Lycoris's opinion, Dallas simply smiled up at Russia and tipped his hat respectfully.

"Well I suppose I'll be heading out now," Dallas chirped at them with a grin. Russia gave him an unfriendly look and the man hurried out with a parting wave.

Lycoris hesitated, but decided against asking Russia why he did not like Dallas. Turning to the box she looked down at her manual and back to the box. Now how should she wake him up? Pausing as she read her options she turned to Russia, who was leaning over her shoulder to read.

"Ivan could you go clean up the kitchen? I want it ready for when I get back." she asked closing the manual and sticking it in her pocket. He gave her a slight pout at her action, but went off to do it. Though considering his expression he seemed to think that she should be honored he did. Lycoris sighed at his adorableness.

…

"Thank you for the poutine." Canada was telling Lycoris an hour later. Her neighbors, a friendly older Canadian couple, would be pleased. Lycoris nodded as she kept stealing glances at him. _Good god, he was as adorable as Ivan._

"I'm glad you liked it Canada." He blushed and looked pleased.

Lycoris turned as a smile lit up on her face. She quickly finished the dishes, listening to the conversation behind her. "Who?" "Canada." The bear was cute and all, but she wasn't sure how she felt about it being able to talk. She decided to ignore that and after putting up the dishes, turned to the calendar on the refrigerator. She drew a small maple leaf on the date. If she understood it right it would be two weeks between each delivery. She frowned a little when she realized what else she needed to get down. She'd need Russia for this and Canada if he'd agree.

"Canada," she began turning to find the slender nation behind her looking thoughtful. She blinked taking a step back at his closeness and he blushed at her scolding glance. He looked away awkwardly and Lycoris had the oddest feeling he was pleased. Why she didn't know. All she did as look at him.

"You need to get furniture?" he asked in a soft voice looking back up at her with gentle blue-violet eyes. Lycoris nodded.

"If we get Ivan, we can head to a nice shop in town." Lycoris told him. She turned away to find Ivan, but paused at the doorway to find him looking after her nervously.

"Aren't you coming, Canada?" she questioned. He yelped, but nodded with a pleased smile. She needed to say his name more, Lycoris decided dryly. Then inspired to further endear herself to the nation she continued.

"I can't just call you Canada in public, do you have another name like Ivan?" The blonde nodded as he came to stand by her.

"You can call me Matthew Williams." Lycoris nodded a pleased smile gracing her lips, which she quickly hid. _He really was much too adorable and innocent to be allowed._

…

"What do you think of this one comrade Matvey?" Russia asked gravely holding up an adorable frilly pink affair. Canada looked it over critically. The blonde leaned foreword and fingered the material.

"It's too rough, besides Lycoris forbid gender specific clothing when we're here for furniture." Canada pointed out. Russia pouted and placed the outfit back down.

Lycoris chuckled to herself as she led them way to the layaway. She'd already ordered the furniture all they really needed was to pick it up, but Russia kept stopping every time something caught his eye. They'd already been through thirty outfits, some toys, and countless stuffed animals that he'd fancied. She was starting to wonder if they'd ever get there.

"I say it will be a girl." Russia said slyly, eyeing the baby clothes they passed. "Craving fish means it's female."

Canada frowned at him thoughtfully. "I-I think getting the sex checked would be wise." He said in his soft voice.

"Hm, what?" Russia asked and a certain gleam in his eye made Lycoris sure he'd heard. Canada looked upset and tried to speak up louder, though his naturally soft voice wouldn't allow it. The girl sighed and grabbed Russia by the arm.

"Stop teasing Matthew, Ivan," she scolded gently, causing him to give her the same look someone would give a pet they were particularly fond of. Lycoris knew he wasn't taking her seriously and her pride ricked angrily.

"I'll put it this way, stop it or we're having hamburgers for a week. _McDonald's hamburgers_." Canada gasped and Russia hissed shivering and horror.

"Nyet, I will stop comrade, just do not serve me those, _things_." He said disgusted. He sped up and Lycoris shared a grin with Canada.

"That was mean." Canada told her with a pleasant smile. Lycoris wondered if he would be insulted by her telling him he was both beautiful and made her want to squeal at his adorable nature. She decided against it. Canada may be sweet and gentle, but she doubted any man would like the adjective beautiful. Or adorable.

"No, what would be mean would be taking away his vodka." Canada snickered and Lycoris smiled at the sound.

"If you really want to punish him I could use some of Arthur's recipes." He offered slyly as they approached Russia. Russia stiffened, surprising Lycoris by picking up the softly said comment. Lycoris bit her lip to repress a giggle.

"Now, now, his body would be too difficult to hide and I'm rather fond of the man." She said and turned scolding. "You shouldn't threaten to murder house mates, Matthew."

Canada's eyes gleamed with amusement. Payback was apparently something the Canadian enjoyed. Lycoris liked him even better at learning that.

"Oh, I won't kill him, that's too merciful. No, if he misbehaves I'll slip Arthur's food into my own, so he doesn't see it coming. Mine will be enough to counteract the poison. He'll be in pain for weeks, but not die." Canada told her seriously. Lycoris came up beside Russia and couldn't resist.

"Matthew's cooking tonight." She told him cheerfully, grabbing his hand to pull the suddenly terrified Russian towards the counter.

…

"Sign here Miss Reynolds." The woman at the counter told her calmly. Lycoris did, but couldn't help, but note the glances she kept stealing in Russia's direction. It confused her. True he was rather large and foreign, but she could at least have the decency not to stare. Lycoris frowned.

The woman quickly took the paperwork and rushed to the back. Lycoris had the distinct impression they were being watched and turned to find some of the vaguely familiar residence of the town staring and whispering. Then the boxes came rolling out. The boy pushing it, one she recognized from the high school, gave Russia a piercing look as the man picked up two of the larger boxes. The whispers cut off as they watched him lift a surprising amount with ease. Russia walked away clearly ignoring them casually and Canada approached to lift the smaller ones into the buggy he'd been carefully pushing.

Lycoris heard a giggle and turned to find the woman looking after Russia approvingly. Lycoris paused to stare at the woman. Something about that giggle triggered something familiar in Lycoris's mind and the shape of her eyes. Lycoris knew that.

"Your Robin's Mom!" she realized startled and the woman turned to give her a wicked smirk.

"And from what I heard from my little girl, that," she pointed a painted nail at Russia's back. "Would be your baby's father. A certain Russian named Ivan."

Lycoris stared at her and Canada went bight red for her. Lycoris didn't argue, too shocked and just walked away hurriedly after the Russian. How exactly was she supposed to explain, no that was another Russian named Ivan. They'd think she was lying and she felt Canada wilting with embarrassment under the intense stares. He followed her retreat quickly.

At dinner, while Russia was picking his food apart warily, Canada and Lycoris were not looking at each other. It was decided the Russia as the Baby Daddy Theory would never be mentioned to him. _Ever._


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Swann Shooter - She isn't afraid, she's embarrassed to tell someone she's only lived with a few weeks everyone thinks she's having his child. I agree when Ivan finds out he will be very flattered and happy.**

**4shadowedice4 - I know as the authoress this is a horrible thin got admit, but i have no idea how to pronounce it. I was lost for a name and looking through my sister's baby name book and found Lycoris. I just liked it.**

**Babe News: Lycoris's baby is officially a girl.**

**Baby Name Suggestions: Sunny Noel**

**Is it just me or do you love this name as much as me?**

**If you don't suggestions are welcome!**

* * *

Lycoris was not an incredibly violent person. Well at least not for the past year or so. But her violent side was definitely showing now. In fact she was jumping up and down and screaming happily. Russia hit the ground and Canada slammed into him. Twenty minutes ago she was flinching at every impact, but now her blood was rushing enough to enjoy it. Russia got up panting and soon he was back in the action. The audience around her gave the clapping, hopping, pregnant girl an amused glance, before turning back to the match. There weren't many others at the rink, just some friend and family of those they'd found there.

Lycoris grinned her green eyes focused intently. Today was Sunday and Russia and Canada had announced they wanted to play hockey. Not surprising since Canada had come with his own hockey stick. And after searching she'd found a nearby rink. They'd showed up and pulled some others who'd been there together and Russia and Canada pitted their teams against one another. After Lycoris realized that Canada was a lot more solid than his small form implied she was cheering and ignoring the hard hits.

And then it was over. Disappointed, but exhilarated at the close game anyway, Lycoris headed down. Canada's team was laughing an inviting him to go drinking. The larger college age guys were pulling the Canadian around and clapping him on the back. Russia's team looked a little disappointed, but still pleased, patting Russia as they went by. The men and boys quickly parted at seeing her and she pulled Canada into a hug.

"You were awesome," she chirped happily. Canada chuckled and returned the hug loosely. She let him go, so he could change and Russia appeared at her side already dressed. He patted her head and she looked up at him, before grabbing his hand.

"You were really good Ivan," she told him seriously. The Russian seemed a bit pleased by this and escorted her through the crowd with an undeniable proprietary air. This annoyed her enough that she released his hand and glared at him. He looked down at her innocently.

"Let's just get Matthew." She said dryly at his false expression, knowing quite well he knew what he'd done.

Canada was found at the entrance and they headed out into the day. It was warm and that made Lycoris want to pout. She should be in school right now…She brought up a smile, focusing on her guests instead of her depressing thoughts.

"We have a whole day what do you-" Her phone rang.

The two men looked at her curiously and she waved them to go ahead and get in the car. Canada complied, but Russia lingered smiling at her sweetly. She met his gaze stubbornly and after a stare off he pouted and got in the car.

"Hello-"

"Manhattan!" an excited voice screamed ecstatic. "We did it! We freakin' did it!"

"Jason?" she questioned startled by the sudden call after almost three weeks of silence.

The line paused and Lycoris felt her hurt pride bubbling up. She'd been shocked and a little hurt by Jason's unexpected snubbing. Calling now and ruining her good time, now that just pissed her off.

"What do you want?" she snarled. The boy sighed.

"I'm an asshole for not calling." He supplied. Lycoris didn't comment, but just waited.

"I'm sorry really, I was just so focused on the case. And there's good news we won." He said a bit sheepishly.

For a second Lycoris wasn't sure she heard right. She'd seen the look in Miss Connelly's eyes the day she'd 'requested' Lycoris leave. That woman had a look of grim pleasure and triumph. In all honestly Lycoris hadn't really thought it was possible to defeat the 'Stonewall' of a woman. A nickname that drew both from her personality and the giant Confederate flag she hung prominently in her office. For a few seconds Lycoris wasn't exactly happy, but she felt a rush of satisfaction at the thought of going back. She'd be able to finish high school and then head off to college. She'd be able to get a good enough job to give her son/daughter a good life. It would be hard, a terrible gigantic burden, but it would be worth it for the little person growing in her.

Then reality interrupted her little fantasy and she realized that meant leaving Canada and Russia alone in her home. For extended periods of time.

"Manhattan?" Jason asked voice worried through the phone.

"I'm fine, see you Monday." Lycoris hoped he didn't hear the crack in her voice crack. Her house would be destroyed. Or worse she'd come home find Canada French. Lycoris crossed herself, hung up and crawled into the car ignoring the obvious worry and confusion, of varying levels, radiating off her roommates.

_Dear Lord, in heaven above, please give me strength. _She prayed and pointed to the couches as the men followed her into the living room.

"Now as you both know I haven't attended school the past few weeks." Canada nodded looking curious and anxious clutching Kumajirou tighter. Russia looked at her politely with an odd gleam in his eye.

"The reason why is I was banned, because I'm pregnant."

The instant that left her lips the room went cold. Canada's expression looked dark, and strangely scary, and Russia's smile went menacing. Lycoris gulped and continued.

"But because of protests, I'm going Monday." She said cheerfully. Neither country looked happy. "Right well tomorrow you'll both need to stay here, alone and not let anyone in."

They still looked unhappy.

"Right, I get that it was unfair, but I'm the one who dealt with it so neither of you are allowed to dwell on one bad part of the world we are going to have a freaking good day. Got it!" Canada sighed still looking upset but smiling fondly, Russia looked amused.

"What do you suggest comrade?" he asked with a smile.

"We'll see the new Harry Potter movie." Canada actually looked happy though Russia was confused.

"Potter, who is that?" Canada looked at the larger nation horrified.

"How can you have never heard of Harry Potter?" the slender blonde nation questioned passionately. Russia blinked down at him startled and cocked his head to the side as if examining a surprising change in an experiment. Canada went on to give him a plot summery and tell Russia they would get the books so the Russian could read them.

Lycoris noted how surprised the Russian was when Canada's hands brushed Russia as the Canadian spoke. Lycoris bit her lip to surpass her smile. Judging by the new interest in his eyes that Lycoris had given that 'little push' by accident. Oh, it would be amusing to see the results if they didn't destroy her house in the process.

...

"Okay you promise to call me if anything happens right?" Lycoris fretted.

"Of course." Canada agreed, by now even he was looking amused by Lycoris's worrying. The girl didn't care she was used to taking care of Honey and this was nothing compared to the almost heart attack she'd had when Honey had gone to school.

"It doesn't matter when, even if I'm in class don't hesitate."

"Da, you've said that before." Russia said lightly. Lycoris gave them a weak smile having the worst feeling something bad was going to happen.

"And if you can't reach me for some reason-"

"Go to the Smiths." The Russian and Canadian chimed sounding odd with Russia heavy voice mixing with Canada's soft one. Lycoris nodded. Then, unable to stop herself, gave them a hug.

"Be safe and behave." She told them and was out the door. Why did she feel like a Mom sending her kids to school when _she_ was the kid going to school?

…

The Personification of Canada, Matthew Williams, former New France, was incredibly nervous. Ivan was really freaking the hell out of him. He knew his friend (maybe ally was better?) hadn't done anything to hurt him and that he was normally creepy. But honestly he was taking the creep factor to new heights. In his brother's words Ivan was being a 'total creeper commie'.

It had started out nicely enough Canada reading a book in the corner of the room, while Ivan watched news. Judging by the Russian, Canada figured Ivan had found a way to connect the TV to a Russian news station. The room had held an amiable air, though Ivan was weirdly enough, casting glances at him every now and again. Then Canada had been forced to stop so he could feed Kumajirou. When he came back it was on a Canadian news channel, Canada's favorite news channel in fact.

"I thought you'd wish to see, comrade." Ivan had said innocently. Canada, foolish naïve idiot he was, had actually been touched at the thoughtfulness and sat down on the couch to watch.

Eventually Canada had noticed the intense stare. He'd looked at his friend (?) nervously. Ivan smiled, but it was oddly predatory. Canada returned it weakly before going back to the TV. Eventually Canada managed to relax relatively and a lazy Kumajirou pushed its way into his lap. He slowly began to soothingly stroke the dozing animal and he himself was dozing. Canada barely noticed that his head drifted onto the very still Russian's shoulder.

_Canada was in the desert. He looked around sand, sand, sand, sand, and more sand. He sighed and began to spin around trying to find something, anything. Yellow, blue, white, green, yellow- Wait, green? Canada paused and turned back. He felt the sun pushing down on him horribly he was so hot, like a space heater was resting directly on his chest. He looked back up. Yes, there was green. A tree and a pool. No, he had to be imagining it, but yes it was real._

_Canada smiled and began running to it. He's hot and heavy buddy trembled and tipped, but finally he was on the edge. He laughed and tripped over into the water. He was floating his head resting on something nice and cool. He frowned. His stomach was still hot and covered though. He felt the cold water touch his face and leaned into how it cupped his cheek. He purred. The water giggled, shaking him lightly. But Canada didn't mind it was nice against his burning skin._

_The water drifted along his neck and traced along the opening of his shirt cautiously a few moments before diving in to trace his collarbone. It was moving along in soothing circles when the space heater on him started to move. Canada frowned. Something was wrong. The space heater stiffened. But it wasn't a space heater was it? And the water had finger-_

"Ебем!" A voice shouted and the ground beneath Canada disappeared.

Canada's eyes flew open and he jerked up right drawing his legs up in front of him as a sort of shield. His mouth dropped. Kumajirou looked possessed. Snarling horrible with his muzzle bright red against his white fur. Standing a few feet away, cradling his hand—his bleeding hand—was Iv-Russia. Canada's heart thudded painfully, heat spread over him and his face went as red as Russia's blood on Kumajirou's muzzle.

He'd been-He'd just-Russia had molested him. He hadn't felt this shocked or horrified since he hit puberty. He'd still been under England's rule and been so pleased to see his 'Papa' after so many years with the odd English speaking family. He'd been shocked at France's reaction to say the least.

"Russia you…?" Canada was in shock. Russia, who had been glaring hatefully at Kumajirou, turned to Canada with and innocent expression.

"Yes Matvey?" Canada was speechless. Russia had molested him.

The doorbell rang.

Canada jumped over the couch and was down the hall and at the door, before Kumajirou or Russia could react. He only just remembered to fix his shirt before he opened the door. His first thought was Spain. But the cut of the jaw and hair style was wrong. He was definitely Spanish though and had the Spaniard's grin.

"Hello there Beautiful. You going to let me in? I have a delivery for the lady of the house." The man said pleasantly, looking at Canada's ruffled clothes knowingly. Canada squeaked in reply and moved over to allow him to roll in a large box. The man sighed, wiping his brow, and turned to grin at the Canadian.

"Having trouble with the Russian?" he asked suggestively raising an eyebrow.

"N-No," Canada lied pathetically causing the man to grin. Perhaps he was more like the other two-thirds of the Bad Touch Trio. The man's expression softened though as if to repent Canada's thoughts and he ruffled his hair fondly.

"I'm sorry kid, my name's Dallas and it's a pleasure to meet you." Canada nodded.

"I'm Matthew." He said softly causing the man to grin fondly.

"Oh I know that Beautiful, here you'll need this." He said a-matter-of-factly and stuffed a pamphlet in the Canadian's hands.

"So you are back." A deep menacing voice growled out. And Canada found Russia standing hostilely in the hall glaring at Dallas. Canada felt confusion and embarrassment paint his face red.

"Hello there Mister Braginski," Dallas said, suddenly more respectful and dipping his hat. "Me and Beautiful here, were just chatting nice like and all." Canada's mind finally caught up with his body and he realized Dallas had apparently nicknamed him Beautiful. He wasn't sure rather to be insulted as a man for the feminine word or complimented that he'd been paid enough attention to garner the adjective slash nickname.

Russia just looked down at him intimidating. Dallas kept up his smile though and Canada was impressed. Not many had the balls to stare down a hostile Russia.

"That is the next one, da?" Russia said voice hostile, but tinged with an almost respect. Dallas smiled brightly, reminding Canada once again of a certain Spaniard.

"Yes a certain blonde whose heart was left broken for a hundred years by Beautiful's brother." Russia went still and gave a disturbing grin. Canada stared not comprehending as Dallas plucked the pamphlet he hadn't read and threw it to Russia.

"I suggest option three." The green eyed man said sweetly wearing a very similar grin to the Russian. Canada's heart stopped a little and he wondered if there would be a house for Lycoris to come back to.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I know this might seem quick, but I needed to get Lycoris's backstory in and I liked this way. Way more serious then the others, but that's what needed to happen. Next chapter you hear about Lycoris's fight and what happened to Dallas's face and with England. *snicker***

* * *

Lycoris could honestly say she'd been born into a life that should have been perfect. She was born the first child of a couple that had been hoping for children. Her parents had loved her, at least at first. She'd been what you would call the fairy tale princess. Her parents hadn't been very wealthy then, but her father had gotten a good job and they were pleasantly middle class. Then, as if by magic, her father's employer left them his entire, billion dollar Empire.

It was the first time her parents' marriage had shown strain. The next week her mother announced she was pregnant. Lycoris hadn't completely understood, but she knew that she would have a sibling. Lycoris had been happy. She'd seen her friends and had always wanted one. Being a child she didn't realize until years later that her mother's smile had been strained when she'd announced it in front of all their friends and family. Or her father's grip on her mother's arms had been bruising.

When Honey, then Gaynelle, had been born Lycoris had been oddly fascinated by the mewling, crying, pooping thing in the room next door. It was disappointing she hadn't got the instant playmate, but Lycoris loved the odd looking child with her almost violet blue eyes, dark golden hair that she would garner a nickname from, and long lashes that seemed to kiss her chubby cheeks every time she blinked. Plus Lycoris thought she was funny when her face went all red when she was upset. And then to Lycoris's pleasure Gaynelle started looking at her instead of just crying. And soon all Lycoris would have to do was touch the baby and she stopped. Lycoris was disappointed when her mother made her leave her baby sister alone, but she always snuck in to spend the day with her after school.

It never occurred to her to wonder why Gaynelle looked nothing like either of her parents.

By the time Gaynelle was one, even Lycoris could tell the smiles were getting tighter and the laughter faker and her parents' marriage colder. She didn't understand why until one night, while she'd been reciting the memorized Whinny the Pooh to Gaynelle her parents started screeching at each other. Lycoris had been scared and done the only thing she could think of, grabbed her sister and hid in the closet.

She did then know the words her parents hurled at each other or understand what was upsetting them, but she was a quick learner and by her sister's second birthday she understood something. Her sister was not her father's daughter, but his dead employer's. Lycoris kept quiet about that night refusing, too terrified, to ask either of her parents what had happened. She just hid in the closet holding her sister and closing her eyes to try and ignore it.

When things quieted down Lycoris crept out and found her father asleep on the couch and her mother in the bedroom. The door was locked and her father smelled like what she'd come to identify as whiskey. Lycoris placed her sister in her crib and slept beside it protectively. She knew that night that something bad had entered her home and her sister needed her.

When the next day her father stumbled in the room looking a different man from the one she knew, she'd been afraid. He'd ignored her though staring down at her sister blankly. His red hair was wild and gingery stubble grew from his chin. He turned to look at Lycoris and she flinched as he reached down to grab her red curls gently. He examined them and looked at Gaynelle. Lycoris felt tears come to her eyes as her father's big hand reached to touch the top of her sleeping sister's head. He petted her soft hair quietly and oddly tenderly.

"It's like honey." He said quietly. His brown eyes glanced back down to his pale daughter's face and he bent down to hug her and kiss her on the top of the head. Lycoris relaxed at this and the softening of his face. He looked like her father now.

He stood and turned back to Gaynelle. His big hand gently stroked her soft her apparently fascinated. "I like that honey. It's like her mother. Poisoned honey. I hated the name Gaynelle anyway, your mother wanted to name you after her grandmother so a gave in." he cooed at the sleeping baby, the look on his face sending cold chills down Lycoris's spine. "You'll be our little Honey from now own. Your father my have taken my wife and marriage from me, but I have his daughter. Now don't I Honey?"

He looked down at Lycoris, hand still resting on the one year old's hand, He gave her a sickly grin. "You and me, Cori. We'll raise this one up right won't we. Your mean old mommy won't have anything to do with her."

With that he'd picked the baby, now christened Honey, grabbed Lycoris's hand before walking out her mother screeching after him, "You won't take me children from me George. I won't let you take them." When her mother grabbed her father's arm he simply released Lycoris and slapped his wife into the couch. For a moment Lycoris thought he would kill her mother, Honey still sleeping in his arms and all. But instead he grabbed Lycoris's hand again and marched out.

Thus began the dissolving of Lycoris's life.

Eventually they did go back to the house, it could no longer be called home, but it was with a new cold father and to a furious bitter mother. Her father didn't react to any of her mother's screams or taunts, which seemed to occur daily. He would either smile at her coldly, or if he had Honey with him, tell her she had better shut her mouth so the child could sleep or else.

Lycoris did not know how her parents had been replaced with these people, she did the only thing her young brain could think of. She clung do Honey and vowed to protect her. She kept Honey to herself and as far away from Father and Mother as possible, trying to keep Honey happy and stable. She succeeded to a point. She began to sense when Mother was going for a fight or when Father was in a bad enough mood to brew one up. She would very quietly take Honey away to one of her hidey holes and keep her preoccupied until then.

By the time she was nine Lycoris was almost completely self-sufficient and no longer bothered speaking to either parent unless absolutely necessary. They didn't seem to notice, too engrossed in their own war of a marriage.

Honey herself seemed oblivious to the conflict, instead her life mostly consisted of Lycoris, who'd without realizing it, taken on the responsibility of raising her. Honey's first word was "Lycoris.", but it sounded like licorice and Honey still called her that more than her real name. When Honey got sick after playing outside in the rain at six it was nine year old Lycoris who called the doctor and nervously sat with her while he examined the blonde girl during the home visit. When Honey had strep at nine it was twelve year old Lycoris who made sure she took her medicine and called the school. When Honey at eleven had a play, it was Lycoris, then fourteen, who went and cheered her on.

By then Lycoris wasn't even sure if Honey knew they had parents. Neither was around much anymore, and it was Lycoris who took care of everything. Buying the groceries, cooking dinner, getting Honey up and ready for school, making sure she obeyed bedtime…Hell, it had been the fifteen year old Lycoris who'd went to Honey's parent-teacher conference when her twelve year old sister was caught with a cigarette pack in her locker. The school had long ago realized talking to their parents was useless and now instantly differed to Lycoris, even if they did disapprove of their family situation. There was technically no abuse or neglect going on.

But Lycoris, as ashamed as it made her, sometimes hated her sister for the responsibility foisted off on her and in seventh grade when she'd ran into some high schoolers behind the gym she'd accepted the joint they were passing around and smoked. It helped her when she was angry or sad. It helped her cope so she wouldn't take anything out on her sister. And soon she began drinking too. She made sure to hide it from Honey and was lucky enough to succeed.

But then Junior year it started getting harder. Honey was being rebellious and then suddenly withdrawn. Her parents were getting worse. Her grades had begun to slip, slowly but steadily, and more and more she smoked and went to the wrong parties with the wrong people. She even did ecstasy once. But finally in the middle of the year something jarring enough shocked her out of her drug induced haze and made her throw that all away forever.

Honey had been acting strange, around her for two weeks and Lycoris didn't notice. She didn't notice the most important person in her life was suffering. The day Honey finally entered Lycoris's room to talk, Lycoris had screamed until she'd left. Lycoris had been about to lit the joint when Honey had knocked and hadn't wanted Honey to see.

Lycoris had gone to pick Honey up at school, but couldn't find her sister. She was just starting to panic when one of the boys mentioned seeing her and Honey's friend Kat with the history teacher, Mr. Hall. Not thinking much of it Lycoris found his class room and pushed the door open to find his hands on a gagged and sobbing Kat, with a not moving honey on the floor. Lycoris couldn't really remember starting to move when she punched him in the face and she didn't remember much else accept that she kept hitting and kicking, hurting him anyway she could, over and over and over until the other teachers heard his screams and pulled her off. The sobbing Kat was untied and Honey was taken to the hospital.

Lycoris didn't leave her bedside. When her sister woke up and told her that Mr. Hall had been hurting her for weeks, but not like he'd been hurting Kat, Honey was quick to explain clearly worried her sister would do something rash if she thought otherwise. Honey hadn't told anyone because he said he had proof enough to make sure she was taken from their parents and separated from Lycoris forever. Then honey had dissolved into tears saying over and over "He was so evil, I knew he would do it. I knew he could. And I didn't want you gone. It's my fault he kept hurting Kat. It's all my fault." Lycoris wanted to die right then and there. She'd failed. She'd failed Honey.

She didn't leave Honey's, or Kat's for the matter, side the entire trial and though she wished desperately she could have gotten her own hands on Hall she had to enjoy it from the distance as someone else got to him. He'd tried to make an escape attempt, but he and his girlfriend made the horrible mistake of stopping at Paige's, then not Honey or Kat's friend, family's restaurant. Paige had recognized him. And since the girl had been very much in love with Kat at the time, she had proceeded to gleefully beat the shit out of him. Nobody made the attempt to stop her, though her brother's held Hall's girlfriend back, and the police decided to let it go since she'd helped catch a criminal and all.

Right after Paige managed to confess her love and after a few awkward weeks got together with Kat. Which was fine with Lycoris. Paige was the best friend for Honey in her humble opinion. Her sister needed a strong protector for when she wasn't there.

There parents caught wind of the incident and Honey was briskly packed away to an all girls and all female staff private school, which Paige and Kat quickly followed her to. Lycoris was relieved Honey had them there, but was panicked about how to handle her sister's departure. It seemed her entire life had been focused solely on rising Honey and now she was gone. It left a void Lycoris didn't know how to fill.

Then she met Ivan at a Senior sort-of-friend's party. Lycoris hadn't touched alcohol or drugs since that night, but she didn't know the punch was spiked and she'd downed it most of the night. One minute they were just talking the next minute they were in the back room tearing each others clothes off. When Lycoris realized she was pregnant, her first reaction wasn't fear or sadness or even shock, it was happiness. Odd for a Junior in high school who had her whole life ahead of her, but Lycoris's whole life had been raising someone. Now that Honey had settled in away from her and seemed fine, she would now they talked every eight hours on the dot, Lycoris had experienced a sort of empty nest syndrome. And thus she was hard put to disguise her pleasure when telling Ivan she was pregnant.

At first they tried being the awkward couple, but three weeks in Lycoris ended it and demanded they stayed friends. They boy was clearly relieved and they'd worked out an agreement. Ivan would stay in Russia until the baby was born. It was close to the date he was due to get his American citizenship anyway. Then he would sign over all parental rights. Lycoris would send him pictures and letters every year about how the baby was doing. And he could eventually decide if he wanted to be involved in the baby's life anymore than that.

It was barely a day after they'd worked this out that her parents discovered the pregnancy and packed her off to a school which was rumored to be the best reform school for troubled teens. Lycoris had of course planned how to meet their demands for the baby to be given up. She would save part of the money the sent her in a private account they couldn't touch since it was opened for her by her aunt. A woman she'd never met, who'd been guilted into it. The only one who could touch it was Lycoris. She would finish high school and she had already convinced the bank to transfer the house into her name through her aunt, who she'd given money to buy it. Her parents didn't know they were supporting a house they no longer owned or that their daughter was saving the money they were sending for her upkeep. Lycoris was quite pleased with this plan especially since if they tried to sue her over the money she had enough on both of them to get custody of Honey and ruin their lives.

All of this Lycoris went over as she waited outside Connelly's office for two hours. She reminded herself of all the things she'd survived as the three girls across from her, in various states of injury, entered and left the office. One holier-than-thou woman would do anything to her se couldn't handle. Plus Lycoris was still pissed. Murderous really. And when Angelia Connelly, Connelly's niece, walked out wearing a smug impression on her hurt face Lycoris knew she was right. Connelly knew or at least didn't disapprove of the girls actions.

Lycoris felt her face darken and anger she hadn't felt since Hall going through her. The girl closed her eyes and went stiff ignoring the rest of the world. She couldn't let her anger cloud her mind. She needed to think carefully. She knew that, but it didn't help much. The one of the timid office women, Miss Maria she thought was her name, stepped foreword to saw Connelly would see her. She knew her anger was still showing, because Miss Maria flinched when she looked at her. Lycoris stood, but didn't move to the office. And finally when she felt her hot anger had simmer into a colder flowing underneath the surface she did enter.

Lycoris looked around the room as if with mild interest, purposely ignoring the woman across from her. It was a nice room, very clean and woody, which she was partial to. It had nice dark floor to ceiling bookcases that contrasted nicely, but not too sharply, with the dark cream walls. There was a flowering plant in a plain vase in one corner sprawling out of its container giving the room life and was the only part of it that didn't seem deeply controlled. She doubted a single surface hadn't been wiped perfectly clean, even the wooden floors beneath her were perfectly smooth and no doubt sanitized enough to eat off of. The most jarring part, besides the woman in front of Lycoris, was the Confederate flag which took up the entire wall in front of Lycoris. Behind her she heard the office women taping through the open door.

Finally Lycoris looked at the woman in front of her. Connelly had long lovely brown hair that was in a swept up style that suited her thin pointy face, making it look fuller. She had large gray eyes and full lips, surprising, but oddly flattering for her small face. She wore a large silver cross on a chain. It rested directly on her chest, which was thrown up with her straight posture. The woman had a very mild, friendly, but ashamed adult's expression. Lycoris closed the door behind her with a snap and casually locked it with one hand while pulling the strong to lower the blinds over the glass with the other.

Connelly stiffened a little at the click, but kept up her expression. Lycoris's skin crawled with pure hate. Then with an almost audible snap Lycoris locked onto her hate and let it go ahead and spread. But unlike her hot fury with the girls earlier, this was a colder more intense hate. Lycoris returned Connelly's smile imagining choking the woman with her own flag. Lycoris took the seat Connelly gestured and wondered mildly who would be the first to break their mask.

"Miss Reynolds surely you should know better than to get in a fight the first day you return to our fine institute." Connelly said looking oddly triumphant. Lycoris realized she thought she had means to get Lycoris expelled. How incredibly stupid.

Lycoris gave a sweet smile, and looked up at her gently. "Cut the bull shit you soulless bitch or I'll go back on my decision not to kill you the moment we met." Lycoris said voice thick with honey and leaning foreword a friendly tilt to her head.

Miss Connelly stiffened, eyes going wide in disbelief. Lycoris's expression went harsh. This woman would regret fucking with her. The brunette woman stared at the girl some more before reflecting Lycoris's own grin. They were more like baring of teeth at each other truthfully.

"Then I suppose I can tell you I hope you enjoy rotting in hell and no longer attending this school, you sinful little harlot." The woman growled. Lycoris smiled at her unpleasantly.

"Yes and you can enjoy rotting in prison for attempted infanticide along with that niece of yours." Lycoris told her coldly, the woman looked ready to deny it, but Lycoris continued. "Don't play dumb we both know you were involved in Angelia starting a fight directly near the steps. If I hadn't actually known how to fight, unlike her and her friends, I might have gotten hurt. I got the warning that you are willing to use any means to get me back, but know one thing." Lycoris leaned foreword, any lingering visage of calm leaving her to be replaced by a murderous ice. "You shouldn't have threatened my baby. And if I don't kill you first, I'll make your life a living hell."

The woman tensed and her hand moved to the phone. "Don't bother telling anyone, who will they believe? The pregnant girl who just got ganged up on or the principal who'd so vehemently opposed her schooling and didn't punish her attackers." Lycoris said amused by the actually unease showing in the woman's once confident eyes.

"I'm not afraid of a girl." Connelly sneered. Lycoris smiled a very Russian smile at her.

"Really, then that's a foolishness that borders on suicidal, because unlike you I can afford to make any murder charges or bodies disappear." Lycoris said softly, before standing and leaving the room briskly.

…(_AN: Do not FUCK with people's kids or you're dead meat_.)…

"MANHATTAN!" A familiar voice shouted as Lycoris walked into her last class period. She'd been in the office a while and had even missed lunch.

A girl with dyed pink hair and full Goth clothes was staring her across the class her looking gleeful. Lycoris smiled dryly. Robin. The girl ran beside the pregnant girl and dropped to her knees as if in worship.

"We are not worthy your wonderful, pregnant-ness you amazing almighty being." Robin said happily. Lycoris ignored this and walked to the back of the room to sit beside Jason, who smiled at her pleasantly, on the special sit they'd provided for her. When he handed her two puddings, she, and her hungry stomach, decided it was time to forgive him. Plus he'd had the good sense to jump into the fight and hold off the bitches' boyfriends. Lycoris leaned over and kissed the red haired boy on the cheek in thanks. He brightened.

"Hello your holiness needs to tell me what happened when she killed the Evil Ones." Robin said annoyed, following Lycoris and plopping into the sit on the pregnant girl's other side.

"I didn't kill them." Lycoris said as she opened the chocolate one. Robin growled to Lycoris's amusement.

"So I want every bloody detail." The girl moaned eyes glazing. "Just imaging Angelia's bruised face gives me a pleasure that I never thought I'd experience outside of sexual intercourse."

Lycoris just looked at her along with Jason. Robin stubbornly remained unaffected and unashamed. Lycoris scooped some pudding onto her finger and licked it.

"Kinky," she said mildly. "I didn't know you were into BDSM. Or Angelia."

"And I didn't know you could fight."Robin said ignoring the Angelia part of the comment clearly trying to get something out of Lycoris.

"There's tons you don't know about me." Lycoris told the girl dryly, digging out some more pudding.

"Such as," Robin asked looking close to jumping up and down. So impatient, Lycoris thought dryly, but fondly.

"Jason you tell her, I'm hungry and pregnant." Lycoris ordered before focusing on her food. Jason chuckled and leaned over to a now scowling Robin. Jason and the Goth girl had an odd hatred/love/friendship/rivalry thing going on.

"Manhattan beat up a teacher, did ecstasy, was an alcoholic, got in fights, and threatened to kill Connelly. Oh, plus she was a dope head." Lycoris paused wondering how he knew about the last one, but shrugged it off. Jason always seemed to know things he shouldn't. She opened the second pudding and tasted it unsure of the flavor. Hm, peanut butter.

Robin stared disbelieving and looked towards Lycoris. When Lycoris didn't deny it, Robin made a noise halfway between choking and grunting. The girl didn't speak until the end of class, most of which Lycoris spent longing for more food. She'd already done this lesson, because the teacher liked her enough to e-mail the lesson plan. She'd decided to get ahead during her free time.

"You have ruined us Manhattan you are supposed to be the good one." Robin said solemnly as they left, Jason carrying Lycoris's bags for seeming to want to stay in the girl's good graces.

"I am the good one. Nowadays anyway." Lycoris said calmly. "Jason you're driving me home and to get groceries."

Lycoris left telling Robin to call her after track practice if she wanted to know about the Ivan her mother had seen.

"Damn I forgot." The girl growled as Lycoris left. Lycoris was smiling up until the moment Jason started to help her take in the groceries and she opened the door that lead into the kitchen. Inside was a black and blue Dallas, being gingerly taken care of by Canada.

"What happened?"


End file.
